Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices and method of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices including insulation layers having inclined structures, and method of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices including insulation layers having inclined structures.
Discussion of the Background
A transparent organic light emitting display device can transmit an image of an object from in front or behind a transparent region of the organic light emitting display device when the organic light emitting display device operates in an “OFF” state. In an “OFF” state, the organic light emitting display device may display an image in a pixel region adjacent to the transparent region using a light generated from an organic light emitting layer thereof.
In a conventional transparent organic light emitting display device, the transparent region may be reduced when the area of the pixel region is increased so as to improve the resolution of the image. Thus, the conventional transparent organic light emitting display device may have reduced transmittance. In case that the area of the transparent region is increased, the resolution of the image may be deteriorated although the transmittance can be improved. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a transparent organic light emitting display device having enhanced transmittance in a transparent region while ensuring desired resolution in a pixel region.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.